Year of the Spark: March 17
by Sparky Army
Summary: Now that she's said yes, John is a little nervous. Continuing the Year of the Spark!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (sparkly): I was asked to continue, so to my great pleasure here is a third piece. Continues from The Right Girl (Feb 18) and Taking The Chance (Feb 23). I must note that I didn't put the actual date in here.

We are still right after Sunday, studiously ignoring Mike except to say that it was not a date (his words not mine!). Rodney's p.o.v. Oh and we never saw Elizabeth in purple and I like the color so that's why I chose it.

**The Perfect Pair**

By sparklyshimmer2010

"It's about time!" I exclaimed to John's mirror image in his quarters we were both facing. He looked a bit startled and turned his head to look at me. He had just told me that he was going on a date with Elizabeth.

"Not you too, Rodney." He sounded slightly annoyed.

"What? We all knew." I _was_ a genius after all. And John never really was good at hiding how he felt for Elizabeth. I mean how anyone could miss the looks he gives her is beyond me. "We're all just happy for you two."

"Well I'm tired of having everyone say that to me!"

"Well if you had just had the guts to ask her out earlier…"

"But I didn't, so can we just get over it?"

I smirked, but stopped talking. Although I wanted to say more, I supposed I shouldn't unsettle him any more than he already was. He was very nervous at the moment. He couldn't stop running his hand through his hair. It only made the mess it was worse, but I suspected that it only looked cuter to women. "Sexy". He kept going back to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable in his dark jeans and white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. His face was stressed but his green eyes sparkled, giving away his excitement. 

John picked up a bottle of cologne, looked at it for a second, than put it back down. I guess he must have known how it really doesn't smell too pleasant. To be honest the stuff downright stunk. Not to mention my allergies!

He looked sideways at me. "You, uh, think it will go well?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We've been friends for a while now, I don't want things to get awkward or confusing."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Sheppard." I told him. He was always the confident flyboy – how could he be so concerned now? "Look, everything will be fine. You know each other well, you two have uh chemistry? Just talk, crack some jokes, throw your charms on her." I almost rolled my eyes at myself. He really could charm almost every woman. But there were some that saw right through it. Elizabeth though, she just liked him anyway. 

He smiled. Had that pep talk _actually_ worked?

"Ok then, how do I look?"

"You're asking _me _that?" I said incredulously. Really, what did he think I was? His _girl_ best friend who knows everything about fashion? 

He sighed. "Come on, Rodney. Do you think Elizabeth will like it?"

She'd like the man in anything. "Yes yes. You look good. Now why don't you go get her before you're late?"

John glanced at his clock and groaned. He muttered something to himself that I couldn't understand. Then he took a deep breath and started out. 

I followed. After a minute or so of walking he glanced at me.

"You aren't gonna follow me all the way to her office are you?"

"Oh no no no, just to the control room."

He rolled his eyes at me and glared threateningly. Like I wasn't used to that. 

When we got to the control room I stepped in first and went to join the technicians. What cushy jobs they have. I noticed they were all smirking. I saw John brace himself then continue on his way through to Elizabeth. He glared at us as he passed.

If I hadn't been watching so closely I wouldn't have caught the tiny pause in his steps. Apparently the sight of Elizabeth through the glass had caused something to happen to that Mensa brain of his.

She had changed since I last saw her into a rather nice outfit. She wore not too dressy black pants, and had switched her usual red for a V-neck purple silk top.

With his back to us I didn't see the grin that no doubt had snuck onto John's face. But I did see Elizabeth look up with an enigmatic smile.

He cleared his throat. "You look nice."

Her smile went wider. "And you look rather dashing yourself."

"Ready?"

"Yes." She nodded and stood up, closing her laptop.

"We don't have the fanciest food here, so I've decided we should at least take it out to the balcony."

"Sounds perfect." She responded softly. 

As I watched them head off, I hoped for both my friends that John wouldn't mess up during the date. But I knew he wouldn't. John and Elizabeth really were the perfect pair, they fit well together. They'd be happy with each other – for a long time.

And with those thoughts it's a wonder I didn't lose my appetite. That was way too mushy for me. 


End file.
